


Brother-Mine

by littlemisslawyer



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: A lot of snark and sarcasm, Big sister, F/M, Humor, M/M, Mike/Harvey, No Darby, Overprotective Sister, Pining, Slow Burn, Snark, a little bit ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisslawyer/pseuds/littlemisslawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many secrets that Mike Ross has yet to tell Harvey, and he planned on keeping it just that. Secrets. But when the blow from the civil war with Hardman has affected the financials of the now Pearson-Specter, Jessica is forced to accept the help from the only person she could trust... Mike's sister.</p><p>Now, not only does Harvey needs to figure out his feelings for Mike, he also has to deal with the associate's meddlesome sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which I forgot I to mention... I have a sister

**Author's Note:**

> My very first post, please don't be harsh on me. Also, I am not familiar with the U.S. law, so I'm writing blind. I'll try my best to be as grammatically correct as much as possible. And, maybe a bit OOC on some (or most) of the characters. Sorry in advance.

**JESSICA**

 

It has been a long day at Pearson-Hardman, scratch that, it’s Pearson-Specter now. After kicking the ass of Daniel Hardman out of the firm, Jessica finally placed Harvey Specter's name on the door. It's a win for her, to finally remove one thorn from her threat. Except now, every firm from New York can smell their sudden stumble. Some of the associates has already moonlighted on other firms, so much for loyalty. Now, Jessica Pearson is fighting tooth and nail just to keep the firm afloat. They're already in deep shit with their financials since some of Hardman's client has looked for another firm to represent them, and the last thing Jessica will do is give up, or worse, look for an asshole firm that would tear the tradition of her firm.

 

The Managing Partner is currently on a deep conversation on her office phone, trying to secure the client on the other line. Honestly, it will not even make a dent on their billable if she did not meet said client in person, and so she won't waste the time of the day. She's on the verge on slamming the phone down, because seriously, the man on the other line is so talkative, it's barely 9 am and she felt a headache coming. Trying to contain her irritation, she counted back from ten to one, just like her psychiatrist told her.

 

_'10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5...'_

 

_**RING!** _

 

Jessica let her personal phone ring. If the call is important they would call again, she mused and got back on semi-zoning out her client. When her phone stopped ringing, she gave a mental sigh, before said device started to ring again. She's two seconds away from pressing the decline button when she saw the area code.

 

"I'm sorry Donald, but I have to get this." Jessica said

 

Before Donald could continue on the other line, and the female lawyer ended the phone call and answered her cellphone, a bright smile painting on her lips.

 

"Hello darling."

 

* * *

 

 

**HARVEY**

 

A week has passed since Jessica finally placed his name on the door, transforming the Pearson- _Hardman_ (god, he hated that son of a bitch) into Pearson-Specter. Harvey Specter, newly named partner is sitting on his office contemplating on the events that has passed by and how he now holds a share on the firm.

 

 

Clearly, he knows how much he deserves his name on the door, and the concrete fact that he'll do anything with the best interest of the firm in mind, and would do everything for Jessica. That's how deep his loyalty is. But after a week, Harvey feels that something is amiss. Although nothing has changed, he cannot help thinking how the firm's finances is still afloat. After the blow from the civil war, he expects big damages, however, nothing seems to present itself. He badly wants to confront Jessica, trying to somehow blackmail her on what sorcery she uses on keeping the firm as it is, and somehow bullying his way in on trying to help her. Which, he concludes, will never going to happen. So he waited. He waited for two days, then three, then five, and now a week has passed. His curiosity is gnawing on him.

 

And then, there is Mike. His protege, his hand picked associate and all around puppy. He fired him after finding out that he tanked the case given to him. Harvey values loyalty more than anything, and Mike just have to break it. But Jessica, being the mother-hen that she is, deep inside her black heart, has re-hired the kid a breath after he fired Mike. And to add salt to the injury, Jessica hired him to be her sole associate. This made Louis chew on his knuckles, which is really hilarious, but he cannot seem to laugh at Litt because, hey rookie has a new momma now.

 

God, how he miss the kid, and he would not admit it to anybody, not even Donna. But it is Donna, so maybe she already knows that he misses Mike even before the emotion registers in his brain. How he misses the morning banter, the random appearances of Mike on his penthouse, the battle of movie quotes. How he ruins a $300 shirt by rolling it up to his arms when he works, his quick wit and the way his baby blues twinkle when he smiles.

 

Harvey suddenly stopped his train of thoughts. Seriously, he's not mooning on his ex-associate just now.

 

_'Shit, I have to get back to work. It's way too early for this'_

 

He booted his laptop on and started the day. He started of his rhythm by reading the documents Donna laid out for her and researching several possible precedent or backgrounds. He was already on the third file when Donna walked into his office. He ignores her, trying to finish up his work, if Donna needs anything, she can get it herself. The red head said nothing, just kept on staring at her boss. Harvey hit the save button before looking up to her.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Jessica wants to see you on her office."

 

_'God, it's way too early for a Monday.'_

 

Harvey nodded and closed the lid of his laptop before straightening himself and making his way to Jessica's office. He wonders if Jessica is going to tell him the secret on keeping a law firm afloat after being battered and beaten, but it's way too early to break in the scotch. Clearly, that conversation needs alcohol with it. Nearing the managing partners office, he can't help but pause as he heard laughter. Laughter which is coming from said office. Baffled at the foreign sound, he took a peak and saw Jessica laughing while leisurely drinking tea. Across her is a woman, he presumes, because of the atrocious wide brimmed floppy hat that said person is wearing. The woman in hat said something to Jessica, making the latter laugh, a thing his former boss never does. Intrigued, he opened the glass door not bothering to knock. He's a named partner, damn it.

 

"You wanted to see me, Jessica?"

 

The managing partner sobered up when she saw Harvey, though her smile is still present. This Monday is beginning to be the weirdest Monday this firm has ever seen.

 

"Harvey, just the man I wanted to see this morning." Jessica started before motioning for the door "Be a dear and close the door."

 

Specter raised an eyebrow at the pleasant request. Jessica doesn't do pleasant. She does commanding, threatening, maiming but never pleasant. The male lawyer feels like he is in an episode of the twilight zone. Harvey mentally shrugged and shutter the door.

 

"You're in an awful good mood." Harvey said "Did you kill a puppy on your way here?"

 

The woman in the hat giggled at the comment making Jessica smile.

 

"This one is funny Jessie." the woman said, her voice thick with british accent "No wonder you place his name on the door."

 

The woman stood up and faced Harvey, who is in every way, maintaining his poker face, assessing the new 'client', he supposes. Said woman removed her ridiculous hat, revealing her face. The woman looks like she's barely 25, with blonde hair that falls into soft curls on her back. She wears a barely there make-up, with the exception of the blood red lipstick. She's a good looking woman, but what strikes him the most is her eyes. Her eyes resembles Mike's in every other way, except hers looks sharper and fiercer. She screams danger, just like Jessica.

After Harvey is done with his assessment, he offers his hand, and introduces himself.

 

"Harvey Specter." he said "You must be our new client"

 

"I believe you are wrong Mr. Specter. My name is Gabrielle Niamh Coswell, I am your benefactor and new named partner." the woman, Gabrielle replied, taking Harvey's hand "And I believe you have something of mine."

 

Harvey's eye visibly widen as well as Jessica's smile. First of, Jessica has failed to inform him of the fact that they are having another named partner, who, if his presumption is correct, the very reason why they are not crying and looking for clients as of the moment. Second, said partner happens to be one of the most talked QC and Criminal lawyer in London, part owner of Coswell-Costello International. Who happens to be given a license to practice both in London and the US, clearly, she's older than 25. Clearly, her CV is quite spectacular, but the firm practices Corporate Law, why in the seven hells did Jessica accept the partnership, hell, how did Jessica even managed to get a merger between Pearson-Specter and one-half of Coswell-Costello. Third, this is the first time that he met G.N. Coswell, so why is she telling him that _"he got something of hers"._

 

"Excuse me?" Harvey finally said

 

Gabrielle smirked before replying.

 

"Michael Ross?"

 

"What about Mike?" Harvey asked hotly and way too fast before adding a mental _'Ah Shit!'  
_

 

Gabrielle hums before letting go of Harvey's hand. She turned to Jessica, who nodded.

 

"So it's Mike now..." Gabrielle murmured

 

Harvey in turn, looked at Jessica with a clear _'What the Hell'_ written on his face, and Jessica being Jessica ignored him and opted to pour some tea on her cup. She was about to take a sip when her office doors opened, welcoming Mike Ross.

 

"Sorry Jessica, I'm la.... Hooolyyy Shit!"

 

Forgetting where he is, Mike strode past Harvey and gave Gabrielle a bear crushing hug, which gave Harvey a very annoying tick on his eyebrow and amusement to Jessica. Releasing Coswell from the hug, Mike gave the former a kiss on the cheek. This time, Harvey grind his teeth, trying to control his annoyance.

 

"Hello Gabby."

 

And what Coswell replied would make Harvey faint, although, he's a man and he does not do that.

 

"Hello Brother Mine."


	2. In which Ducky gets a gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike receives a gift while Harvey signs a sheet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed several mistakes on the first chapter when I re-read it, so I was not expecting a lot of Kudos...but oh wow, thank you *bows*. I'll try to update fast, but I cannot promise anything. I basically have this habit of writing it first by hand, before I forgot what I was supposed to do, then re-read it over and over so I have removed, added and re-wrote things. Anywho, enjoy~
> 
> P.S.  
> Advance apology to several grammatical mistakes, I can has no beta so... /sighs/

**MIKE**

Michael Ross' life has been a roller coaster... Literally. The highs of being a lawyer on a big shot firm in Manhattan, having a JD in Harvard Law, and finally some friends who doesn't smoke or smell weed. Life is good for Mike Ross. He also happens to be the mastermind of the biggest fraud the New York bar has ever seen, or would never see if Mike would have his way. Every high on his life apparently is also his lows, from being a _fake_ lawyer that handles multi-million cases, to his proud _fake_ JD (courtesy of Lola Jensen). Every case that he and Harvey handles, _used to,_ he corrected, puts a sudden pause on his heart beat. And every time he lies to another person, he feels like he's loosing himself to the lie, more so if it happens to be one of the people he loves.

 

It was hard enough to to lie to grammy when she was alive, God bless her soul, and it broke Mike's heart every time she asks about his work. And now, she is going to lie to the next person he treasures the most in the whole world. Though they have never seen each other for a decade, give or take, but his Niamh has never cut off any communications to him. She calls every Sunday at 3PM like clockwork, asking about grammy, how's he doing, how's his life in school (which he constantly evades). They have never fought like most sibling does, except maybe that one when he was 20, but never. Gabrielle has been the best sister he ever had, and when she has to leave him and grammy to continue her studies in London. The six months turned into a decade before they know it.

 

 _'And now she's back.'_ he mussed as he looks out the window and see New York pass by him.

 

Mike is currently sitting on the car of Jessica with Gabrielle, the latter was busy typing away on her phone to even talk to Mike. Jessica is gracious enough to lend them her car, to transport them to the female Ross' hotel and gave him a day off, which in Pearson-Specter, is as rare as a blue diamond.. The drive is quiet, considering that they were supposed to be talking and catching up. Well, if there is anything Mike learned about lawyers and their work, is that wherever they go, work comes with them, and so he left her sister for now, and tried to enjoy Manhattan without riding a bike.

 

After a few minutes, the car stopped to The Hilton (clearly Jessica's doing), in which Mike presumes to be the temporary lodging of Gabrielle. The female lawyer, got out before the doorman opened the car door, Gabrielle got out and continued to type on her blackberry.

 

"Come James." was the first word that came out from her sister after their reunion on the firm.

 

Mike just shrugged and continued to walk, following her sister quietly.

 

 _'It's like when I'm 10 again'_ Mike thought

 

Gabrielle walked at the hotel like she owns it, not even acknowledging the bellman, or the doorman, even the concierge that greeted her. Reaching at the elevator, she hands Mike a card without glancing up.

 

"Slide the card, then press the P button when we get to the elevator."

 

Mike nodded, and when the elevator arrived, he just followed his sisters instruction to the letter. When the elevator doors closed, Mike turned to his sister who continues to ignore him. Before he knew it, the elevator pings, and they arrived at the presidential suite. Gabrielle strutted out the elevator, dumping her bag somewhere along with her ridiculous hat. Mike followed her, his face contorting in irritation. Seriously though, he can't take the silence anymore.

 

"Is this how we're going to spend our ten year reunion Nammy Gabby?" Mike asked, with a slight ire on his words "With this silent treatment?"

 

Niamh pressed the send button on her phone, placing it on the nearby table, before looking at her brother.

 

"No need to be a dick and a drama queen James, its unbecoming."

 

Mike smiled at the snarky retort. Oh how he missed her. He can't help but hug her once again on which Gabrielle returned with much fervour.

 

"I miss you Jamie."

 

"I miss you too Gabs." Mike murmured on her hair "I miss you so much."

 

"Come, sit." Gabrielle ushered, before breaking the hug and getting Mike and herself a drink.

 

And for the first time Mike looks at the whole room, and finds himself in awe.

 

 _'Jessica really out-done herself this time.'_ Mike thought _'My entire apartment could fit in this room, maybe even bigger.'_

 

"Perks of being a lawyer ducky." the female Ross said, holding out a glass of soda to her brother, in which the latter accepted, before taking a seat on one of the couches.

 

"Perks of being 'The Lawyer', Gabs." was the retort, before Mike sat beside her sister.

 

"Aren't you one now Michael."

 

Mike found himself at the end of Gabrielle's "lawyer stare". The one she uses when she knows something that Mike did, but refuses to share until the younger cracked. Mike fidgets at the stare, just the way he did when they had their big fight. Gabrielle never calls him on his first name. It's always James, Jammie or ducky, and the last time that his sister called him that is when Mike decided to apply for Harvard law, and Gabrielle, for all her loyalty to her alma mater, wants Mike in Yale. The two barely talked for two days, before making up, then Gabrielle flew of to London. Mike was quiet for a while, he can;t find a way to lie to her sister. Pitying her brother, Coswell placed her hand on Mike's slightly trembling one, making the latter wince and look at her.

 

"I know everything Michael." she started "I know about Trevor and Jenny, I know about the test and the dean's daughter, I also know about the fake life."

 

Mike's body freezes, his heart hammering to his chest with the confession.

 

 _'She knows, oh God she knows.'_ was Mikes mantra

 

"I know everything since the day you step foot at Pearson-Hardman."

 

"Who are you, Donna?" Mike asked, his voice quivering when he laughed

 

"No, but close enough." Gabrielle replied, before touching her brother's face "It's okay."

 

Mike crushed the urge to smile, but instead gave a shaky breath. What is he even thinking, this is Gabrielle Coswell nee Ross, she knows everything and anything about her brother.

 

"But Jamie please, tell me everything. I want to hear it from your own lips." Gabrielle pleaded before removing her hand

 

And that's what Mike just did. He talked. He talk about Trevor and the weeds, about being Jessica's associate for almost a week. He talked about how Donna knows everything and how down he was on grammy's death, that he almost quitted. But most of all, he talked about Harvey, God he talked about Harvey. How Harvey saved his ass every time since the day he hired Mike, how he was given a job as a lawyer only to be Harvey's associate, and how Harvey always have his back eve though he doesn't show it. He never paused, too afraid that if he did, he wold stop and clam up.

 

Gabrielle didn't even stopped him, nor moved. She just lets him talk and talk, and for someone like Mike who has an eidetic memory, it was a lot, but she didn't mind. Didn't mind that she knows every detail of it already, didn't mind that every two minutes, Mike goes back to one subject, Harvey Specter. Mike drones about how cool the man is, how awesome Specter is even though he's a downright ass. She didn't stopped him, because she loves seeing Mike's eyes light up whenever he talks about the older lawyer.

 

"And he quotes Top Gun! He's such an old man. And whats funnier is that - - "

 

"Ducky." Gabrielle interrupted Mike on his mid ran

 

Mike realises what, or rather, who he was talking about, and shuts his mouth with a click before blushing.

 

 _'How weird is it that you talk about your boss to your long-lost sister?_ ' he mused. Embarrassed, he resisted the urge to groan.

 

"Sorry, I'm so sorry for babbling... I..."

 

"Ducky." Gabrielle tries again, smiling softly at Mike.

 

 _'You're in love with him.'_ the older Ross thought, trying to convey the message to her eye. But this is Mike, and she would bet her favourite Louboutins that Mike, for all his genius, would never even realise what he feels for Harvey even if he's smacked by it on the face. Instead, she stood up and went to her bedroom, getting a briefcase before going back to where her brother is. When Mike looked at him, she schooled her expression, using her poker face.

 

"James, I'm not here for a visit."

 

"I figured when you were at Jessica's office." Mike snorted "Why are you here Gabs?"

 

"I'm the new named partner of Pearson-Specter." Coswell said "In two weeks time, I would be working on the new Pearson-Specter-Coswell firm."

 

"If Harvey signs the merger."

 

"Oh he will sign the merger, Jessica says so. You do know that whatever Jessica says, happens like a strike of lightning" the female Ross said, her voice exudes confidence "And as for you baby brother."

 

Gabrielle threw the briefcase to Mike who barely catches it.

 

"What's this?"

 

"My gift. The code is your birthday if you must know."

 

Scrunching his face into confusion, Mike opened said briefcase and gasped when he saw what's inside. He looks at the gift then to Gabrielle and back to the gift.

 

"Is this...?"

 

"Yes." was the reply before Gabrielle smiled, breaking the poke face that she's wearing "Welcome to the New York Bar Mikee."

* * *

It's been two weeks since he met G.N. Coswell, the new named partner of Pearson-Specter, who happens to be Mike's sister.

 

 _'Cousin'_ he corrected, recalling Jessica's story, before signing _'Two weeks since I signed that fucking merger.'_

 

The firm was buzzed with excitement when they found out about the merger and who they are merging with. He heard nothing but praises from his colleagues when Jessica announced their new named partner, and the buzz only hyped up when they finally saw the new name on the door the week after. Louis was practically bouncing on he found out, clearly a fan of Coswell's work. The woman is practically the embodiment of the words "push until it hurts", and Louis always thought that he embodies the words as well. Jessica was amused at the antics of her employees.

 

Harvey on the other hand, doesn't care about Coswell's arrival. He's too busy having a withdrawal, more specifically a "Mike withdrawal." He's basically loosing his mind, thinking as to how Mike is doing with Jessica as her boss. Is he enjoying himself, or rather thinking that Jessica is a way better boss than him. He grunted and pushed the thoughts out of his mind. Instead, he picked up one of the files Donna has set for him and started his work for the day. It's a good thing that Donna has stopped pestering him about Mike, after three weeks, there is finally a radio silence on the intercom, in which Donna kept on using in nagging Harvey to take back Mike. After sending her three Hermes bag, she finally stopped. Just as he was about to loose himself to work, his red haired assistant screeched.

 

"Gabby!!!"

 

 _'For the love of... Donna!'_ he mentally screamed before looking out on his office. Lo and behold, the new named partner was there, along with her brother, who happens to look exquisite on the new suit.

 

Donna gave the female Ross a hug before giving Mike as well, who returned it with much enthusiasm. Harvey misses Mike, and now seeing him hugging Donna makes Harvey's feeling doubled. He kept on staring at Mike, on how the suit's cut eventuate Mike's slightly slender form, and how his blue eyes slightly glints at what Donna said.

 

Sensing someone's intense stare, Mike looks as to where it is coming from and found Harvey. The two stares at each other, Mike already ignoring Donna and Harvey ignores the buzz of his phone. Neither breaks the moment, the few minutes feels like hours. Mike looks at Harvey longingly, like he want to be with the man. They kept staring at each other before Gabrielle breaks it.

 

"Ducky, stop eye-fucking with Casanova and get back to work. You're already late to your meeting with Jessica."

 

With the name of Jessica being said, Mike gave Donna and Gabrielle each a kiss on the cheek before running to the Managing Partner's office. Harvey on the other hand, has gotten back to work before Donna can even tease him thru the glass doors.

 

"I really hate seeing Batman and Robin apart." said Donna

 

"More like Romeo and Juliet to me."

 

The red head looked at the blonde intrigued.

 

"You know something that I don't."

 

"And here I thought you know everything."

 

"Clearly not."

 

Gabrielle smirked before sashaying away and making a bee line to the associate pool leaving Donna stumped and curious. Shaking her head, Donna sat back to her chair and continued her work. When her cellphone buzzed with a text, she can't help but smile, before she continues typing on her computer.

 

_'3pm, ladies room. Have to find new minion first.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Mike is called by Gabrielle James because its his second name, if my research is correct~ (Michael James Ross).
> 
> 2\. I have yet stayed at The Hilton, so I'm writing in blind again


	3. In which the epic battle of Spawn and the Evil Witch begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle makes a pass, Louis mets his match and the day Romeo gets his Juliet back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I woke up one day and decided to delete all three chapters that I already made. Once again, the phase and grammatical errors are present on the previous chapter. My apologies. I'll try to re-write it as soon as I reach my fifth chapter. This is supposed to be two chapters, but I decided to just cram this here so we could really move on to the more important parts (-ahemHarveyMikeahem-)
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos btw :) I really appreciate the kudos, bookmarks and comments given :)
> 
> Cheers!

**KYLE**

Kyle Durant has been in the firm for about a year now, and yet here he was  still doing Louis’ dirty work. He was currently on the library for about an hour already, browsing on several law books and Supreme Court decisions, trying to look for a slam dunk on the pro bono that the senior partner has dropped on him. Louis does not settle for a good work, he’s standards are way higher than that, he expects nothing but perfection. Frustrated as he read another useless jurisprudence, he slammed the book shut, ignoring the incredulous stares the other occupants were giving him, before shoving it to the book case and puling another one from his mental list.

 

God, why is he stuck on doing the dirty work? Seriously, his awesomeness is being wasted on doing some cheap work which does not help on bringing in some billables on his name. He’s a fucking god off the mock debate since he can remember, on top of that, he has a J fucking D from Harvard, hell, he even lead his graduating class. Yet here he was, on the bottom of the food chain. How can he be in partner track if he’s stuck here doing some clerical work, unlike Mike.

 

Mike Ross. That name, that god awful name. Kyle doesn’t even begin how he would define Mike Ross. All he knows is that he came to the former Pearson-Hardman on a suit he pulled out from Narnia, and in a puff of smoke, acquired several wins and his own client. His own fucking client. Not only that, he’s has been the almighty associate of two of the named partners.

 

He was so in-depth of his _‘Mike seething’_ when he was tapped by. He almost snarled at the intruder, clearly not knowing who he is, when he stopped and swallowed his words. In front of him was a pretty blonde lady, who is wearing an all black skirt suit. He did not recognize her face, because of course, he should know everybody. She’s clearly new since he has yet to see her.

 

“Where’s the associate pool?” the woman demanded, rather than said voice thick with her british accent

 

_‘Must be the new associate’_ Kyle thought.

 

The associate pool is buzzing regarding the merger. It was rumoured that G.N. Coswell would bring an associate from her firm in London to train him/her in New York law. The associate straightened up, carefully returning the book he was holding before holding out his hand.

 

“Hey gorgeous, I’m Kyle Durant” the male lawyer all but purred “You must be the new.”

 

The blonde just looked at the associate with one of her plucked eyebrows raised, ignoring the hand offered. Kyle felt stupid before retracting his hand. Clearing his throat, he was about to start a conversation before the woman cut him off.

 

“The bullpen?”

Kyle was irritated by the attitude of the newbie, but he’s a senior compared to her. He must handle this with a little bit of class and charm.

 

“It’s three doors from here, near the archives, sweetheart.” Kyle said with a smile

 

The blonde cursed under her breath before turning around, not even saying thank you to Kyle.

 

_‘Rude’_ he thought, silently gritting his teeth but sighed, releasing his annoyance.

 

“Hey!” he called making his way to the blonde, who did not stop walking “I know you’re new and I was wondering if you would like to have lunch or coffee together, so I could show you the ropes.”

 

The blonde stopped and turned into him. Kyle mustered the best smile, maybe things are turning in favour of him. The newbie moved closer to the associate and touched the latter’s face before smiling.

 

“Oh you poor weasel, thinking I would be interested.” the woman cooed before moving away from the stunned associate “Ducky, you’re quaking on the wrong pond. I’m probably 10 years your senior, and yes, before you say anything, I do look young because I eat babies for breakfast and swim on virgin blood in the evenings.”

 

With a tap on the male lawyer’s face, said woman left Kyle. When the foreign lawyer was out of his sight, he pulled his blackberry out and texted Louis.

 

**_‘Fresh meat on the pool. She’s a bit rude - K’_ **

 

After hitting the send button, the associate made his way back to the rows of books that he is currently researching. A few minutes passed before Spencer, one of the associates called him.

 

“Hey Kyle, have you seen Ms. Coswell?” Spencer asked

 

“She’s here?” Durant replied, voice filled with surprise and excitement

 

“Yeah, she’s been here since eight.”

 

“You saw her already? What does she look like?”

 

“Yup, blonde hair, blue eyes, british accent with shit load of snark and queen like attitude, wearing an all black suit skirt.” Spencer replied “Been helping her move some files. She told me that she’ll go to the bullpen after meeting with Ms. Pearson.”

 

Kyle’s eye grew as he heard the description of the new named partner. He was flirting with his new boss. His blackberry buzzed, informing him of a new text. As he looked at the message and who the sender was, he cursed before rushing to the associate pool, hoping that he would get there in time.

 

**_‘Will break her in and teach her whose the man - L. Litt’_ **

* * *

 

**GABRIELLE**

Gabrielle has only been on the firm for about ten minutes, and rumours are already flying about her and Mike (according to Donna’s text). From her being a newly hired associate, to Mike bringing a GQ model to sign for them, and the most absurd of it all, Mike has has brought his new girlfriend at work, since the two of them arrived together. Gabrielle didn’t know if she’s even going to even correct them, or just fucking laugh in their face, but nonetheless, she lets them be.

 

The female Ross went to Jessica, informing her that she would be getting her very own assistant. The managing partner gave has given Gabrielle her approval, and that she may choose whoever she wants, as long has Coswell informs her at who she has chosen.

 

So she made her way to the associate pool after taking a short detour at her office from the short, yet educating visit with Donna. She has finally met the red head, who often sends her emails, text messages, and the random calls about Mike and the bits and pieces about her younger brother’s day. As to how the red head found out about her email address and cellphone number, or the fact that she and Mike are related, she would never dare to ask. She’s has two theories about Donna, either she’s an android or she’s a god. Either of the two makes sense since, like magic, it just so happens that one day, a woman named Donna sent her a picture of Mike with a short introduction, and from that, the exchange of emails and messages ensures. Donna has told her everything that she knows about Mike, including Harvey.

 

For being a smart person, she clearly forgot one small detail, that’s asking either Donna or Mike as to where the bullpen is. Gabrielle is so used to her Monday mornings in her own office, hazing all her associates/minions, before drinking her 10 am tea. Trying to find her way but failing, (her failure in having a sense of direction, the bane of the Ross’) she finally stopped and asked the first person that caught her eyes, who happens to be a male employee on the library. Said male employee happen to have an ego as big as Jupiter, after the initial encounter. She can smell his arrogance a mile away.

 

Kyle Durant was his name, and judging by his age, he’s and look, he’s one of those associates Jessica has hired from Harvard. Of course, she’s a bit biased, since Jessica told her about the win of said associate against her brother. Clearly, judging from Mike’s ability to think on his feet, she is most certain that something has happened that made her brother tank the debate. Jessica did not elaborate on that particular story, neither did Donna. She ignored the blatant flirting when she asked for directions, and felt stupid when she passed the associate pool twice already.

 

Finally arriving at her destination, she found the associates busy doing work. Or at least pretending to do work. Silently observing, her eyes roamed on each and one of them. One of the associates was answering a message on her Facebook, while the other was playing Candy Crush. The others we’re doodling, or just randomly highlighting some briefs. She cranes her neck more, and saw something that made her eyebrow raise.

 

_‘Seriously, someone is still playing Galaga? Is this some cosmic joke?’_

 

How Jessica put up with this, she would never know. And to think, all these morons came from Harvard. She tsked before smoothing the imaginary wrinkles of her clothes, and waltzing in like she owns the place, which would make sense since she is. The clacking of her heels stopped all the movements in the bullpen. The associates’ attention were all on her, a mix between curiosity and annoyance. The female Ross returned their stare her mastered **‘I am your fucking queen, kneel before me’** stare.

 

When no one spoke to even ask her who she is, she mentally rolled her eyes before speaking.

 

“Hello peasants, I’m here to look for my very own minion, who wants to volunteer?”

 

The associates looked at one another, clearly having a conversation, which would probably be translated as to two things: a. _‘Who in the seven circles of hell is she’_ and b.’ _Is she fucking insane?’_

 

But before any of the associates had their mouths working, Louis Litt came, striding like a man on a mission, which maybe he did. Or maybe that’s just how he walks. Litt stopped in front of the female Ross, looking at her, sizing her up. Gabrielle stared at Litt, showing a bit of indifference.

 

“Who the fuck do you think you are?”

 

“Excuse me?!”

 

“I said, who the fuck do you think you are Barbie?” Louis asked in gritted teeth

 

_‘He did not just said that!’_ Gabrielle thought

 

Before Gabrielle retort Kyle arrived at the bullpen, out of breath, as if he just ran a marathon.

 

“Louis…”

 

“Not now Durant.” Litt cutter the associate off, without breaking the staring contest he is currently have with Coswell “I’m teaching this associate, on whose the man.”

 

With this, Kyle visibly gulped and took a step back. His colleagues are all looking at the scene confused, before looking at Kyle, clearly asking what the hell is going on. Kyle simply ignored them and looked at the two partners with sheer trepidation.

 

“Excuse me Spawn?!”

 

Louis face contorted with anger at the once again, questioned reply.

 

“Do you know who I am?!” Litt basically screamed “I am Louis fucking Litt, I handle these ponies, which means I handle you. You’re a meagre associate, and I don’t fucking care if you came from England. In this pool I’m the man, which means, I can destroy you.”

 

Gabrielle grinned, her face looks like it would split in to two on how wide her shark like grin is. Louis must’ve felt the terror behind it and visibly gulped, anger and confidence seeping away, while Kyle, the poor trout, is wishing that he would just be eaten by the floor.

 

“First of, I don’t give a shit on your name. I will call you Spawn, and only address you as Spawn, as long as you bloody exist. And as for me…” Gabrielle said, her eyes unblinking and not leaving Louis’ “I am the wife of Lucifer, regurgitated from hell to grace your oh so pathetic existence and become your boss.”

 

With that, she strode pass the frozen partner, passing by Kyle. She gave a the latter a small tap on the face before turning back to the pool.

 

“The name’s G.N. Coswell, welcome to Mordor, Frodo.” she calls before leaving the bullpen, satisfied with her initial torment.

 

_‘The Game is on!’_ she thought before making her way to the partners’ offices.

 

She was high from her initial conquest that she made another detour on to the closer’s office. Giving a nod to Donna, who just kept typing on her computer, she entered Harvey’s office and plopped on one of the couches.

 

Harvey, for his part, looked up from his work before staring at the lounging partner.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Sitting on your 3 thousand dollar couch Romeo.” was the sarcastic reply

 

Donna laughed at the intercom, which made Harvey glare at her. Donna being Donna just ignored her boss and continued typing on her computer, as if nothing has happened. Specter then turned his attention back to the female lawyer on his couch, who is now clearly typing something on her phone.

 

“You have an office, a fully furnished office, which we spent almost twenty-five thousand dollars for your shit.” Specter pointed out “How did you even pass by Donna?”

 

“Sorry boss, she got that weird ninja moves.” Donna’s voice floated from the intercom “Plus, she just sent me this gorgeous Jimmy Choos.”

 

Harvey sighed, closing the lid of his laptop, focusing on the unwanted visitor.

 

“You haven’t answered the question Goldilocks. Why are you here?”

 

“Well, two weeks ago, I contacted Jessica telling her about my interest to buy in on her firm...”

 

“I mean on my office!”

 

Gabrielle shrugged before pulling one of the open files on the small table and browsing on it.

 

“I got bored and lonely at my castle.” the blonde replied, flicking to the papers “I need a minion... a really good minion that can answer my every beck and call,like Donna.”

 

“Sorry Queen-Boss, already taken.” Donna’s voice once again filled the room

 

Harvey smirked at his assistant’s loyalty while the female Ross just rolled her eyes.

 

“Anywho, those dwarves you called associates from the bullpen are... disappointing.”

 

“Those dwarves happen to be from Harvard.”

 

“And I’m from Yale, boo hoo.”

 

“I meant they’re competent”

 

“Psh! They are pompous, clueless little fucking androids unlike my ducky.”

 

Harvey can’t help but smile at the notion. It is true that the associates from Harvard are a total 360 of Mike. That’s the very reason that he hired the kid, for being the exception to the exception. God, how he missed him, especially when he’s knee deep in a case. Mike can be asked to work for precedent while connecting pertinent laws and its applicability. Added by the fact that he can empathise and can see thru the emotional flaw of the opposing counsel is another bonus.

 

Gabrielle was looking at his new colleague with interest. It’s clear that the male lawyer is smitten by Mike, but denies it frivolously, just like Mike. The longing for each other’s company, whether they deny it or not, is present whenever the name of one another enters a conversation. Harvey can hide it, he has a good poker face, but not good enough with a seasoned criminal lawyer. Unmasking people is her job, but Mike is an open book. The look on Mike’s eyes earlier when he saw Harvey is the very definition of the words _“I Miss You”._

 

_‘Romeo and Juliet are much better that these two.’_

 

“Look Lecter.” Gabrielle started, placing the file she was holding and looking at Harvey intensely

 

“Specter.”

 

“Whatever, I know you miss Jamie, and I know he misses you too.” the female Ross said “All you have to do is ask mommy Jessica and she’ll give you ducky in a snap.”

 

Harvey was looking at Gabrielle, his lips pursed in a thin line, clearly having a mental war with himself. Yes, he knows that if he asks for the genius associate Jessica would gladly, though with a a shit eating grin, Mike in three seconds flat (or so he assumes). On the other hand though…

 

“I fired him.” he whispered, guilt evident on the very mistake that he made

 

Gabrielle huffed before standing up, and leaning on the desk of the male lawyer. Her blue steel eyes staring at Harvey, her face devoid of any humour it had earlier. This is the face of a lawyer, telling her colleague something that is far more serious than cancer.

 

“Do or you don’t. There is no try.” the blonde said before giving a nod and backing out

 

Harvey raised an eyebrow at the reference, before giving a laugh. Is the habit of movie quoting also on the Ross genes?

 

“You’re quoting Yoda on me now?”

 

Gabrielle smiled before making her way to the door and yelling.

 

“Go forth young Padawan! And may the force be with you.”

* * *

 

**HARVEY**

Harvey can’t focus on his work anymore, after the visit from Gabrielle. The conversation kept on repeating and repeating on his head like a broken record, and no amount of caffeine or work can’t pull him out of his funk. Finally, he surrendered and admitted to himself that he has to get Mike, that he needed Mike, and the loss of his associate is clearly affecting the amount of his work.

 

_‘Since when have I been dependent to Mike?’_

 

He gave an exasperated sigh before pushing the intercom button.

 

“Donna, I’m heading heading out. Clear my schedule until three.”

 

“Already done it boss.” was the reply

 

The male lawyer can’t help but smile. The employees of the firm are right on fearing the all knowing knowledge of Donna. Straightening up his suit, he made his way to the managing partner’s office. He strode with much confidence that he could muster, so that he won’t be picking his pride at the floor. Specter can already see the conversation that is going to happen between him and his former boss. He knows the sadistic side of Jessica, and there is a high possibility that she’ll mock him first before she gives up Mike.

 

Upon arriving at the usual open door of Jessica, he saw Mike was already there, sitting like how he used to sit at his couch, files scattered on the small table. The associate would always roll up his sleeves and nip on the sharpie or pen that is unfortunate enough to be on his hands while he was speed reading. Harvey felt a pang of nostalgia and jealousy at the same time, making his resolve on getting back what is his from the beginning.

 

“Jessica, I want Mike back.” he said, without beating behind the bush

 

Jessica, who was currently on her laptop stopped at the middle of what she was typing and looked at the other partner with an amused smile. Mike on his part, dropped the pen that he was holding, mouth agape at the sudden declaration of Harvey. Clearly, neither of the two lawyers sensed the closer’s presence.

 

“Sorry Harvey, he’s mine.” the managing partner replied, her voice is light coupled with mirth

 

“I hired him.” Harvey retorted

 

“And you fired him.”

 

“I’m hiring him back to my service. This is non negotiable Jessica.” Harvey said, clearly he doesn’t want a no for an answer.

 

Jessica’s smile grew before conceding her small defeat. She waved her hand to Mike, clearly dismissing the kid and surrendering him to Harvey. The latter just gave a a curt nod before turning his attention to the surprised associate.

 

“Pick up your things puppy, you’re going back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are welcome :) I hope you enjoy it. Will update soon :D
> 
> P.S.  
> If you saw some mistakes, I apologise. I'll try to edit it as soon as I reach my fifth chapter~


	4. In which the puppy's heart started to crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New clients. Start of heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe that I am wiring this at the middle of my vacation, in my iPad in a somewhere island. I was sitting at the beach when the thought hit me. I have already destroyed and re-written this fic for so many times that I have already have no idea how this will progress. Anywho, please do enjoy. This is not much but… meh~
> 
> Succeeding chapters would be better, I promise. Already revising it :D Thank you for the Kudos and the hits! <3

**JESSICA**

 

Jessica runs a tight ship of the then Pearson Hardman, and it continues even after the merger between the Gabrielle Coswell nee Ross. She’s also confident that her all knowing powers has not ceased, and so if there is a bleeding on her firm, she’ll know how to fix it before the wound gets infected. Hypothetically, of course.

 

Jessica is also a patient woman. All the troubles and hardships that he has to endure even before the inception of her career as a lawyer, Jessica has endured and conquered every single problem and hurdles on her career with all the pride and glory a Pearson could have. 

 

But never in all of her years on the bar that she saw a lawyer like Gabrielle. She’s exactly who she is, only opposite. The paradoxical inclination of the woman is so annoying and intriguing that sometimes, the managing partner does not know whether she would laugh at the antics, or just plainly hit the female lawyer in the head.

 

After being dubbed as the wicked witch of Manhattan by Louis Litt since the debacle on the associate’s pool, the female Ross took their petty war into the next level. Gabrielle has worn red high heel shoes everyday, just to spite the man. And in turn, Louis placed, somehow, hays and tins on the other lawyer’s office. Jessica smiled that whole Thursday when she saw the mess Louis made at the female Ross’ office, sending five more inters on the psychiatrist on the forty third floor.

 

But even if two of her best lawyers are bickering like three years old, she knows that the two of them are acting as each others’ best friend and worse enemies, pushing one another in a way that only Louis and Gabrielle know how. Still, the thought does not alleviate the migraine Jessica will surely have.

 

As of the moment, the managing partner is seated at the head chair of the conference room, surrounded by all of the partners of Pearson Specter Coswell, for their annual meeting. To her right, Gabrielle is furiously typing on her blackberry. Said partner has been on the firm for almost a month, and yet she has yet to find her own assistant. Thus, her assistant from the other side of the world must adopt to her mistress’ new time frame. Jessica almost pity the said assistant, for juggling Coswell’s schedule and papers both from New York and London. Almost.

 

The managing partner was tuning out the budget proposals and cut offs being reported by Louis. The man is a good lawyer, but he has to mellow down his god-complex, after all, he’s no surgeon. Harvey, her other half, not the better one because obviously, that’s her, was also ignoring said senior partner/quartermaster just not as subtly as she was.

 

Finally after the droning of Litt, Jessica started to fill on the partners about the entering billables.

 

“I’m bringing in the JOI.” Gabrielle said, cutting in Jessica on the designation and status of clients, placing her phone down.

 

The managing partner looked at her with wide eyes, curiosity and disbelief, while the other partners are confused. The senior partners are looking a bit nervous since no one, in the history of the firm has cut Jessica Pearson while she was speaking, not even the Hardman or god forbid Van Dyke. They are waiting for the managing partner to explode, and cut the newbie a new one, but it did not happened.

 

“Are you saying…” Jessica smiled

 

“Yes.”

 

“When?”

 

“Just now.”

 

“How..?”

 

“C'est un secret que je ne dirais jamais _(That is a secret I would never tell)_.”

 

Louis was looking back and forth at the two partners with incredulity, while the other partners are perplexed. Did someone cloned Jessica Pearson, and replaced her with somebody with a heart? Because clearly, they haven’t seen this side of Jessica smiling, on a partner’s meeting at that.

 

“Excuse me… You’re bringing in the joy? Really, happiness?” Louis asked in the middle of sudden silence fest. Even Harvey is somehow perplexed and amazed at Louis’ balls.

 

“Spawn don’t talk out loud, you lower the IQ of the whole street.” Gabrielle retorted

 

The senior partners we’re trying to hide their smiles, but Harvey being Harvey just out right laughed.

 

“Stand down Sherlock, clearly, they are not familiar with one of the most powerful and wealthy triad in Europe.” Jessica said clearly amused on the blank faces of her partners , well maybe except for Harvey, who looks like a cat got his canary, clearly excited on the prospect of the new client “J-O-I, stands for Jaqueline, Ophelia and Ingrid Finn, the sisters that owns JOI cosmetics and other brands, who has an average earnings of 20 Million pounds.”

 

The room was quiet, and if they we’re any lesser lawyer or god forbid, just an associate, there would be a number of agape mouth.

 

“I think we’ve got their attention now.” Jessica murmured to Gabrielle who only grinned wide

 

“Now, I won’t be handling this account. The JOIs are some of my dearest friends, and Jaque is even the godmother of my child,” Gabrielle stated “That is why I’m giving this account to Specter.”

 

If Harvey is well, not Harvey, he would've jumped up and down and point condescendingly at the face of Louis, who in turn is painted with disbelief. Instead, he settled for his crooked smirk.

 

“With all due respect, even though you are one of the named partners, it doesn’t necessarily mean that you get to decide whose taking who.” Louis interjected, clearly not happy on the decision “Jessica has the last say on the matter, since she is managing partner.”

 

Gabrielle looked at the said managing partner, silently asking as to whether she approves or not. Pearson only shrugged then nodded, making Louis more frustrated.

 

“That settles it.”

 

“You can’t just have a silent agreement with Jessica.”

 

“But I just did.” Coswell said “If we we’re to handle this trio in a true Pearson Specter Coswell manner and be successful with it, this would need to be handle with tact, and respect, and no small degree of charm.”

 

“For once, I am agreeing with Gandalf here.” Harvey finally voiced out

 

“I can be charming.” Louis insisted

 

“No.”

 

“But…”

 

“NO.” Gabrielle all but screamed, her blue eyes ablaze with fury “This is not your gold spawn, even if you look like a leprechaun. So shut your trap before I literally lit you up.”

 

The outburst hushed the room, not a single sound was made. Harvey was looking at Gabrielle with slight respect accompanied with terror. Noticing the sudden stillness of the boardroom, and it is up to Jessica to clear the air out.

 

“This meeting is over, I’m expecting some of your reports on my e-mail. Thank you.” Jessica said, breaking the ice before turning to her partners “Thing one and thing two, on the principal’s office”

 

Gabrielle grabbed her phone with a pout while Harvey just coughed a laugh. What did she deserve to have children as partners, she would never know. Now, if only she could torture an associate just to relieve her headache, that would be great.

 

**MIKE**

 

Mike’s mood is sourly, or it has been shitty for the past week. It’s not the fact that the male associates of the firm are basically eye fucking his sister, or the fact that Kyle, the asshole, wants to make a move on Gabrielle. The dude has been practically begging to be her associate, even though Louis has already made him his pony. The guy almost licked his sister’s shoes, which is seven hells fucked up.

 

But those are not so much of a problem, or more importantly not his problem, since no one knows that Gabrielle is family. No, what pisses him off is the fact that he has to go to HR when he has mountains of things to do. It started when a certain mail from the company was “returned to sender” by the post since there is no more Michael Ross, sitting on a hole in the wall apartment in Brooklyn. His old apartment, which he shared with his ex-best friend and his almost but not quite ex-girlfriend.

 

How did this happened?

 

The problem started with a G and ended with an L. 

 

If you are curious then let’s go back on Tuesday, about a week ago. Harvey has been a huge perfectionist since the Cameron incident. Every paper, every file being sent to and from them must be checked and double checked. Donna, who is used at her boss’ sudden bipolar tendencies just rolled with it, typing on her computer like there is no tomorrow, and no amount of stress can slow her down.

 

But Mike, on the other hand, even if he has his brilliant mind, is not an android nor a super computer. Hell, he doesn't even have a speck of Donna;s blood, who can remove the IM from the word impossible. So the minute he has finished his pile at 11 pm, he opted to hail a cab, leaving his bike on the office with Robert the building guard on duty. And when he arrived, the land lady, a sweet old woman named Emma was waiting for her, a new set of keys in hand, telling him that his lease has been paid and has ended and that his stuffs we’re moved earlier.

 

The old woman politely gave her a paper where his new address is, as she hands him his new keys, before giving Mike a hug and closing the door of his now old home. Annoyed, he did not even gaze at the address and instead hailed another cab and just handed the piece of paper. it was almost midnight when he arrived at the familiar building, and cursed inwardly when he double checked the paper containing his new address.

 

He is back in Manhattan, where he just spend a huge amount of money getting out from, and what is worse is that his sister (he’s 100% sure of it) bought an apartment on Harvey _fucking_ Specter’s building. 

 

“Son of a bitch! Gabby…” he seethed, but knowing that he has no other option, since his former apartment is no more, and he is pretty certain that no hotel will accept him now, he resigned to his fate and pray that Harvey won’t see him.

 

And that is what he has been doing for the past week. Getting up way early, and going to the firm so that even Ray can’t see him coming out of the building. He tried to return the apartment to Gabrielle, but the amount of paper works that Harvey has kept on throwing at his desk is so preposterous, that he has yet seen the outside of his cubicle for the week. 

 

Not only does Harvey drown him of briefs to be checked, Jessica, the evil mother of all, has also thew in some of her works on him. Clearly, the managing partner trusts him enough to not fuck it up, but seriously, is he the only competent associate on this pool. He's the lawyer from Harvard, but most of the works were thrown at him.

 

And today was already cutting it close. He was so tired last night that he slept on his suit (in which he is certain that Rene would kill him) and woke up late. He did what he think was right at that time and just dashed out of his apartment arriving at the office at the nick of time. The other associates has yet to arrive, leaving him time to prepare. Good thing Donna taught her how to hide a spare suit in cases of emergency.

 

After cleaning up, and somehow making himself presentable, he breaks in a new sharpie (the old one dried up last night) and started on Jessica’s folders. Lisa, Jessica’s secretary has dropped of the files before she left last night with the post it letter from the devil herself.

 

_Tomorrow, 11am._

_If it’s late, even for a minute without any probably justification, you're fired. - J_

 

Plugging his earphone on, and pressing the shuffle button on his iPhone, he started to work. He was half way thru his work, not even acknowledging that the other associates has already arrived, when suddenly someone pulled his earphone off.

 

“What the fuck?” Mike snarled as he looked at the intruder, finding Louis Litt grinning at him

 

The younger Ross just huffed before stopping the ongoing music on his phone and yanking his earphones out of the senior partner’s hand.

 

“What do you want Louis?”

 

“You. Me. A case.”

 

“Can’t, I’m off limits remember?” was the immediate reply

 

Litt frowned at the response before forcing a smile on his face.

 

“What? Do I need permission from mommy to get you?”

 

“I think you know the answer to that.”

 

“You do remember that I handle all the associates, Michael.” the senior partner scoffed “And I believe, you are one of them. And I know for a fact that you are already done with your recent case with Harvey”

 

“Even though boss man and I are team supremo and can finish a job without a nich, doesn’t mean that the other partners won’t need my help.” Mike pointed out before raising the file on his hand “Exhibit A: Jessica files. Needed to be proof read and rewritten by 11 today.”

 

Louis pouted before looking at Mike with conviction.

 

“One day Ross, one day you’ll be my pony.”

 

“And when would that be? When I made senior partner?”

 

Louis’ eyes widen at the snark reply. Clearly, Mike is in no mood for pleasantries today since he is answering rather petulantly. Louis finally getting that Mike did not want to be disturbed, the partner left. Mike sighed, finally being left alone, he finishes his work for Jessica, and by the time it was almost 11, he was already done. Standing up, giving himself a stretch and hearing his back pop from constant sitting, he grabbed the files that he finished for Jessica and Harvey and made his way to the partner’s offices. He first made his way to Jessica, clearly hers is more important (since she is already threatening him of his job).

 

Mike left the the files to Lisa, who gave her a nod and a smile before returning to work. Clearly, all the senior partners are slave drivers from the amount of work they send to their minions. The associate made his way to Harvey’s office. Upon seeing the familiar red hair peeking out the secretary’s realm, Mike smiled and hasten his steps.

 

“Donna!” the associate called

 

Donna looked up when her name was called, and upon seeing who it was, the red head gave Mike a strained smile. Mike frowned at the sight his already hurried steps turned into a jog.

 

“What’s wrong gorgeous?” Mike asked as he stood in front of the, his back on the senior partner’s office.

 

The endearment earned him a smile and a kiss on the cheek from Donna.

 

“Stop it Mike. I won’t forget, you owing me a week’s worth of latte.”

 

Mike chucked before leaning on the secretary’s cubicle.

 

“Seriously boo, what’s wrong?”

 

The red head shrugged before leaning and looking at their boss’ office. Mike followed the train of sight before his own frown appeared. Sure enough, there is Harvey with all his glory, but the senior partner was not alone. There, leaning on said partner, with her lipstick coloured lips on Harvey’s cheek is Dana “Scottie” Scott.

 

Mike doesn’t know what has happened to him, or what has possessed him but there is a sudden pain on his chest and as if there is somebody who punched him on his gut, making the air leave.

 

“I…” Mike started before looking back at the secretary, who in turn is looking at him with mild curiosity “Here’s the files Donna, I have… Gabby is calling me.”

 

Mike was clearly distracted, that he just placed the said files and left on the opposite direction of where he said he should be going. The associate didn’t even heard the strange muttering of Donna, and her wicked smirk.

 

“Curiouser, Curiouser.”

 

Mike’s breathing is fast and he doesn’t know why. Clearly, he does not expect this kind of reaction, certainly not from himself and not from the scene he just saw. Mike stopped his hasty walk and found out that he is in the archives, the other end from the partner’s offices.

 

_‘Breath Mike… just breath.’_

He’s confused and that is a rare thing for him. He knows exactly what he wants, with the exception of his time with Trevor.Those were the days where he questions his sexuality, since he admits that he likes kissing girls (eg. Rachel), but there is also that insistent feeling of attraction to his boss. It’s now clear that its not mere admiration, but he can’t be crushing on Harvey. Can he?

 

Family, he needs his family right now. Good thing, he has one on this very building. Plus, he could actually rant on her about the excessiveness of the gifted apartment to him. Turning back from the way he just came from, Mike walk back on the partners’ offices, with one goal in mind. And that is to forget what he saw from Harvey’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with Chapter 5. (No seriously, I might be done by Thursday). French words are not mine, I just google translate it so any mistakes I made, I deeply apologise. Suits hiatus is on, and we are now cordially playing the waiting game :D


	5. In which the French language becomes Harvey's weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Client. Being a plastic. And a lot of french words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I’m already sitting on this chapter for so long, editing and re-editing it, thinking that the phasing would be too fast if I do that or if I place this. The french words are made using google translate, so I'm sorry if I somehow butchered it DX
> 
> I'll try to update every Saturday, but its not a promise though since I'm in summer class and well, I have things to do like reading... and studying so I won't go all gold fish when I will be called by my professors. Also, I would be editing the previous chapters (try to).
> 
> BTW, can somebody help me? I badly need a beta reader, who wants to volunteer? Trust me, this won’t be like the hunger games :)) A reader commented that I look for one, and since I haven't have a beta reader since I started writing from another domain, I don't know what the dynamics would be.
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos, either you’re anonymous or not. <3 And the number of hits as well~!

**GABRIELLE**

 

Gabrielle and Harvey made their way to Jessica’s empty office, the latter is left talking with one of the senior partners. The female Ross is clearly pissed earlier, but now her annoyance is seeping out. But that’s just it, she never loses control, and that is one of the things that she is very proud about. Control and composure, the face she perfected since she started practicing the criminal bar. She doesn’t even know why Louis Litt is ticks him off, but maybe because the said partner happens to mirror him. Her male counterpart.

 

 

Harvey, being the gentleman that he was opened the door for the female partner before entering the office of the managing partner himself. Gabrielle slumped on the four thousand couch, slouching and pouting like a little girl, while Harvey sat on another chair. 

 

 

“What the hell was that Coswell?!” Jessica exclaimed as she entered her office, even before the doors closed “You’ve crossed the line with Louis. I have been very lenient with your games, but this is preposterous!”

 

 

“I’m sorry that people are so jealous of me… but I can’t help it that I’m popular.”

 

 

Jessica is clearly trying not to laugh, but she can’t help but grace them with a rare smile, while Harvey just outright laugh.

 

 

“Let’s forget about what happened earlier and just talk about our prospective client.” Gabrielle said

 

 

“I’ve been thinking about it, I don't know what black magic you’ve pulled thru but I’m really glad you got Jaqueline and the other girls to sign for us.”

 

 

“Correction, I just let them consider.” the female Ross corrected “We still need them to sign.”

 

 

“And that’s where I come in.” Harvey said

 

 

“Yes, you are. But don’t go all charming on them just yet. This trio could eat you alive.”

 

 

Harvey raised an eyebrow before motioning for her to continue. The female Ross just smiled like a cheshire cat for apparently getting the closer’s interest. She needs Harvey on his 100% and if not, there would be huge amount of losses.

 

 

“We have the pleasure on meeting and dining with Ingrid Finn. Dinner tonight at Danny’s.” Gabrielle explained “She’s the youngest and the most free spirited sister. If we want to have a good ratings we must give her a very good first impression because between the three, she’s the one who could smell bullshit.”

 

 

“So this would be like a blind audition.”

 

 

“You could say that.”

 

 

Jessica looked at her two partners, the two people she trusted the most before giving a nod. She knows that she could trust this two to do their work as professional as they could be, without the silly banters and the occasional power play.

 

 

“Make mama proud kids.”

 

 

Gabrielle smiled before making her way to her office.

 

 

“See you later, Lecter!”

 

* * *

 

Finally arriving at her office and ignoring most of the looks that she has gotten, Gabrielle sat behind her desk and looked at the amount of papers she has to read, re-write, look for precedent to and sign. She was half-way thru the pile when her phone went off.

 

 

“Pearson Specter Coswell, this is G.N. Coswell.” she answered

 

 

“ ** _Gabriela! Comment êtes-vous?_ ** (Gabriela! How are you?)”

 

 

Gabrielle smiled at the familiar french voice from the receiver.

 

 

“ ** _Ingrid, bonjour mon cher. Je suis bon, comment est le vol?_** (Ingrid, hello my dear. I'm good, how's the flight?)” Gabrielle replied with fluent french

 

 

“ ** _Bon, Opi et Jaque seront là à temps pour le lancement. Vous souhaitez y être, oui?_** (Good, Opi and Jaque will be here in time for the launch. You would be there, yes?)”

 

 

“Bien sûr! Je ne dirais pas non à la libre maquillage maintenant.  (Of course! I wouldn’t say no to free make-up now.)

 

 

There was a throaty laugh from the other line, on which she joined in. Honestly, the JOIs became her second mother since she left the states. The nurture they gave her when she is basically new to London and their patience as they teach her their native tongue makes her feel that she belongs. And their love for her extended to her brother made her more happy. Hell, they even visited Mike before the younger Ross’ life turned upside down.

 

 

She was still on the phone when Mike suddenly burst into his office without so much as a knock or a greeting and promptly sat and slumped on the sofa. The older Ross just raised an eyebrow at  the sudden rude behaviour before shrugging and continuing on her conversation  at the phone. Gabrielle left her brother on his own sulking for a few minutes before ending the conversation.

 

 

“ ** _Ecouter Ingrid, Mike est ici et je pense qu'il a un travail de dernière minute pour moi. Je te verrai plus tard, bye._** _(Listen Ingrid, Mike is here and I think he has a last-minute work for me. I'll see you later, bye.)”_ Gabrielle said before hanging up

 

 

Mike looked at her with a clear expression of curiosity.

 

 

“Aunt Ingrid?”

 

 

“Yes, we’ll meet her for dinner tonight.”

 

 

Mike hummed before pulling his phone and fiddling with it distractedly. The two were quiet, Mike clearly thinking of how he will broach the conversation with her sister, while the other was tapping her pen, waiting for her brother to start. The silence is suffocating and if there is anything that Gabrielle hate, is the silence.

 

 

“Okay, what do you want James?” asked the older Ross

 

 

Mike sighed before finally looking at his sister. He got up from the sofa and crossed the expansed space between them and getting the keys to his new apartment and placing it to the other’s table.

 

 

“I’m returning your gift.”

 

 

Gabrielle raised her an eyebrow at his brother’s declaration. Clearly, her brother is delusional if he thinks that she would just get the key back and change the ownership of the condo.

 

 

“No.” was the blatant reply of the said lawyer

 

 

“Gabrielle, I’m an associate whose signing bonus and yearly salary won’t cover even a quarter of the rent.”

 

 

“James, I bought the condo and named it after you.” Coswell said, pushing the key back “A gift for the years that I failed you as your sister, my gift to you.”

 

 

“I can’t just accept it!”

 

 

“You already lived there for a week Michael!”

 

God, the headache is now coming back with a vengeance. Why did Mike have to go directly at her office and confront her about this shit before she even takes her lunch is beyond her. Sighing, the older Ross crossed her arms on her chest before staring Mike down. The younger fidgeted on his seat, but still his baby blues never left his sister’s.

 

 

“Listen, I went to the rat house you called an apartment and after staying there for about two minutes, I decided to call on some favours just to look for a new place for you.”

 

 

“And it just so happens to be at the same building as Harvey’s?” Mike sarcastically said, rolling his eyes before slumping on one of the seats near him.

 

 

“Yes.” Coswell replied before sitting beside her brother

 

 

Gabrielle can clearly see the annoyed and frustrated face of his brother, but she can’t crack and back up from her plan now.

 

 

‘ _Push the goddamn thing, until it bloody hurts_.’ Gabrielle thought

 

 

“Look love, I know that you have been on survival mode since grams was admitted to…” Gabrielle paused since she’s already on the verge of an unwanted territory “What I’m saying is that, I don’t want you to feel like you’re all alone on places where you would feel regret every time you see every nook and cranny.”

 

 

Gabrielle grabbed her brother and pulled him into a hug.

 

 

“I just want to give you a new life. Look at it as if you’re very own re-program CD or whatever, so please let me do this for you.”

 

 

Mike did not answered and just hugged his sister close, as if contemplating on the argument that his sister has given him, weighing if living on Harvey’s building is worth the risk. The minutes of silence were long, and Gabrielle is hoping that his brother won’t argue with her on this. Living on the senior partner’s building, being practically closer to Harvey is the first step that Mike needs in order for him to realise who the senior partner really is to him. If he’s just really his boss or he’s already forming to be something more to his brother.

 

 

Gabrielle is sure that the kid is in love with his boss, anybody with an eye could see it. But it seems that even if the two lawyers were smart, they're the only ones who can’t see their attraction with each other. Brilliant but bloody blind. Lost in her thought, Gabrielle almost didn’t feel her brother shifting and pulling out from the hug. Mike placed a tender kiss on the older Ross before smiling.

 

 

“Okay, I’ll try.” Mike finally said “But…”

 

 

“But?”

 

 

“I’ll try to pay you off from it.”

 

 

Mike shook his head even before his sister could protest.

 

 

“That or nothing Gabs.”

 

 

Gabrielle pouted, clearly loosing to her brother this time before nodding. She doesn’t want to admit it but her younger brother is going to be a good lawyer, hell maybe even better than the number of lawyers who already call themselves senior partner on this firm. But not her though and not Jessica, the kid is two hundred years early to pass of like them.

 

 

“Now, let’s go back to work. The money won’t come in if we just get all mushy up here.” Coswell said, giving Mike a pat on the cheek and making her way behind her chair.

 

 

Gabrielle was already tapping on her phone to have her lunch delivered by the Chinese restaurant she has the pleasure of knowing, as well as sending one of the barristas from the coffee shop she frequent in when she noticed that her brother has yet to leave,

 

 

“Jamie, you need something else?”

 

 

Mike’s smile bashfully, as if guilty of a crime he just committed, or is planning to commit.

 

 

“Spill Michael.”

 

 

“Can I work here this afternoon?”

 

 

Looking at her brother skeptically before shrugging it off once again. The female Ross doesn’t need anymore drama today. Being all emotional just kills her mojo.

 

 

“Start with these briefs.” Gabrielle replied before throwing the folders on her right “You better not screw this up.”

 

 

Mike smiled like a puppy that he was, getting the briefs and starting his work. Now, Gabrielle has to  add another order of food and coffee.

 

 

 

**DONNA**

 

 

Donna Paulsen is a being who every man wants and every woman wants to be. But that fact is not unknown to the red head, in fact she embraces it and hell even throws it on the face of Harvey Specter. All her life, she knows she's one of a kind, the blue diamonds on the see of sparkling emeralds and opals, but then she came across one red diamond on the person of Gabrielle Coswell. She is the very person that she would never expect to be a relative of one Michael Ross.

 

 

Donna has came to the name when she was having a protective streak with Harvey. Clearly, the man would never be alive without her, and so she made a thorough background check to his newly adopted puppy. She knows that her boss has already employed the services of Vanessa, his most trusted PI to sniff into the history of Mike, but there is so much that woman can do. Plus, she is not Donna, nor does she have the sheer awesomeness that is purely Donna, and so she did her own. 

 

 

After calling in all her favors, she finally came across Gabrielle. Having her contact number is another plus, therefore she contacted her and that us where she met her match and her twin sister from another mother. Her wit and sarcasm is unparalleled that Donna has already fallen in love, and wanted to fly over to London in a span of thei 1 hour conversation with each other.

 

 

That is why Donna knew of Gabrielle even before she went to New York, her excitement to meet the female Ross only amplified when she found out that her friend has become the new named partner of the firm. Having one Donna on the firm is pure chaos, having two of them would create pure anarchy.

 

 

Currently, Donna is typing away on her computer, fixing her boss’ schedule while answering some e-mails her boss is sure not to open, such as several galas and reunions that Harvey, under no circumstance would ever attend, unless it would gain clients for the firm. Donna also received a text from Lisa, Jessica’s patient assistant, about the dinner Harvey would be having a dinner/meeting tonight. Good thing, there is no shit to be done tonight since Mike has already deliver the work given to him.

 

 

Speaking of Mike, the kid has become as much as a mystery to her like his sister when the latter arrived at the firm. As if a switch was turned on, and so the kid’s confidence and mask has pulled up. The way he acts is totally unMike-ish. Maybe because he experienced being fired and rehired in a span of five minutes flat, or maybe the sudden appearance of his family that triggered it.

 

 

And now, her curiosity piqued when Mike’s sudden good mood when he visited them suddenly turned bitter when the associate saw Scottie with Harvey. The face that Mike has made is not one that she have seen since he has arrived at the firm. Donna placed it on her mind mall for later’s revisit.

 

 

She has yet to see the puppy since the earlier visit, and when she asked Rachel is she somehow saw the male associate, the paralegal answered in the negative. Figuring that the puppy has gone and hide himself to the world, Donna continued in doing her work. She’s clearly pissed that Scottie the guts to walk in on Harvey’s office and have a so called “private” conversation. Hell, even her boss was smart enough to switch off the intercom. She’ll have to remedy that soon soon if she still wants to spy with her boss.

 

 

Donna was almost done with her work when Harvey called him into his office. Clicking on to the ‘save’ button, before she made her way inside Harvey’s office, the man is clearly readying himself for the dinner they would be having with their soon to be biggest client and the senior partner clearly want to look his best.

 

“Looking sharp boss man.” Donna said as Harvey was adjusting his cufflinks

 

 

“Big fish to catch for dinner.” was the reply

 

 

Donna sat at one of the couch before crossing her legs and leaning back in a relaxed and casual manner.

 

 

“Do you need me to give you a pep talk, or do you want me to get the can opener?”

 

 

Harvey smirked before grabbing his coat at the stand and buttoning up.

 

 

“Donna, call on to Goldilocks, tell her I’ll meet her in the car down. Ray’s there already.”

 

 

“Why don’t you just text her?”

 

 

“The woman doesn’t open her message if it comes from me.”

 

 

“Ooh. Tough luck there boss man, even I could see her opening her mails from Louis.”

 

 

Harvey snorted.

 

 

“Why don’t you just pass by her office? Afraid of a little power play?”

 

 

“I’m not, but she has snakes hidden somewhere there and I don’t want to get the chance of getting bitten.” Harvey said before taking his phone and making his way to the elevator.

 

 

Donna rolled her eyes before making her way to Gabrielle’s office. At least now she has the excuse to visit her friend. When she arrived at the former office of Hardman, she saw Mike was there with stacks of paper works, along with his sister who is furiously typing on her laptop. With a soft knock on the glass door, the executive assistant entered gaining the attention of the two Ross.

 

 

“Hello Olsen twins.”

 

 

“Donna, to what do I owe the presence of a goddess?” Gabrielle replied

 

 

Donna gave the named partner a smile before sitting beside Mike, who in turn scooted over and removed the mess that the files (or rather he) had made.

 

“My boss sent me to get her majesty’s ass. It’s dinner with the client time now and Harvey is already waiting in the car.”

 

Gabrielle looked at her watch before cursing. She was about to close her laptop when Donna saw a mischievous glint on those blue eyes. Said blue eyes were also on trained on the busy associate, who was trying his best to ignore the women’s conversation.

 

 

“You know what darling, I don’t think I can make it tonight.”

 

 

That picked up Mike’s attention.

 

 

“You’re cancelling?” Mike asked in disbelief as if the older Ross committed a grave sin

 

 

“No.” was the reply before Gabrielle reclined on to her seat “Actually I’m sending you on my stead.”

 

 

Shock filled those baby blues before settling the files from his lap to the coffee table. Donna saw Mike was about to argue about it but his words paused when Gabrielle raised her hand.

 

 

“I have ten million things to do Mike, which I have to finish by tomorrow.” Gabrielle explained “Plus, I also have to look seriously for my assistant. Jessica is already hounding me for it.”

 

 

“But…”

 

 

“Thank You Jamie.” Gabrielle cut in before Mike can even finish his sentence “Now go to Harvey and if he asks why I’m not going with him, just tell him Willy Wonka is sending out a personal golden ticket, and that is you.”

 

 

A little put out Mike complied with his sister’s orders, grabbing his coat and phone. He went to his sister’s side, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before making his way to the elevators.

 

 

Now alone with the female Ross, Donna uncrossed her legs and went near to Gabrielle, the latter’s face was painted with a smug grin.

 

 

“You’re planning something.” Donna concluded, all to familiar with the look “I wan’t in.”

 

 

Gabrielle smiled before shaking her head.

 

 

“Way to early Aphrodite.”

 

 

“I already know that’s its about Mike and Harvey. And yes, I know the sexual tention between those 

two man.” the red head surmised “Hello, I’m sitting on the front seat of that very drama every day for the past two years.”

 

 

“I know, but still, if I want this to succeed I have to tread really careful.” the female Ross replied “So, no 411 today Donna.”

 

 

“Boo you whore.” Donna said before making her way to the door “You know I will find it, even if your hair is big and full of secrets. I’m Donna, and nothing is a mystery to me”

 

 

Gabrielle laughed as Paulsen made her way back to her cubicle. She was a few meters away from the female Ross’ office when she heard the reply, making Donna laugh as well.

 

 

“You go Glenn Coco”

 

 

 

**HARVEY**

 

 

Harvey was waiting on his service car already, texting Jessica that they were on their way to dinner. His supposed partner is late, and Ray was already waiting for her highness’ arrival for almost ten minutes. If traffic would be good tonight, which rarely happens, they would make it in time on the restaurant even before their client show up. That is if said partner arrives in ten seconds. Harvey is on the verge of calling Coswell when the door of the car opens and he felt another person sliding in.

 

 

“And here I thought they don’t like tardiness.” Harvey said

 

 

“Sorry boss man.”

 

Harvey was surprised by the not so female voice beside him. He turned around and saw Mike smiling at him, suit slightly rumpled but still presentable.

 

 

“What the hell are you doing here?”

 

 

“Just being your golden ticket sir” 

 

 

Harvey gave a frustrated huff, clearly irate that not only did Coswell made him late, she also sent the rookie as his plus one.

 

 

_‘So much for good first impressions tonight’_

 

 

“Whatever, just don’t screw this up rookie.”

 

 

Mike scoffed as if offended.

 

 

“I’m wearing my lucky pink shirt, I know I won’t screw this up.”

 

 

Harvey raised an eyebrow in disbelief, clearly the kid is only joking when he made the comment. Just to be sure though, he opened the car light and there indeed, the rookie is wearing a light pink shirt underneath his coat.

 

 

“What the hell?”

 

“What, you think I’m joking?”

 

 

“Don’t you have another shirt? Why diid you have to wear that ridiculous colour today?” he asked granted that he hasn't seen Mike the whole day, because if he did, the kid would not be wearing the atrocious colour

 

 

“Harvey, on wednesdays we wear pink.”

 

 

The senior partner was sorely tempted to bang his head on the window, while Ray just laughed at the kid’s quote. Seriously, a man who quotes from Mean Girls. Harvey closed the car lights before focusing on the task at hand. He’ll just have to wing it with the kid now, and by hell, that’s what he has been doing since the associate has started to be his employee. While Harvey may make battle plans from time to time, Mike is all deviation. From their unplanned meeting to his unplanned hiring. And now Mike is deviating again by keeping so many secrets, like his cousin aka sister who’s name is currently on the door of his beloved firm. Mike is becoming more and more like an onion, to which Harvey is happy to peel.

 

 

The ride was quiet, only the music that Ray was playing serves as the only sound. Harvey like the silence, but he got this nagging feeling at the back of his head. An information that he almost forgot, and that may make or break their deal tonight.

 

 

“Mike… do you know how to speak in French?”

 

 

The associate turned on to his seat mate, a curious brow raised and a somehow smug smile in place. Harvey wants to wipe that smug grin off of his associate. Clearly, there is another secret that Mike is keeping from him, one of which he wants to know.

 

 

“Why Harvey? Don’t you.”

 

 

“No. As if I have the time to learn the language of love.”

 

 

“And here I thought you’ve dated quite a number of french girls.”

 

 

“Yes, I did.” Harvey scoffed, making Mike grimace for a second. The act made Harvey more curious to his associate’s reaction, but passed it off as a TMI on his part “Doesn’t mean I learned from them.”

 

Mike was quiet again, making Harvey more nervous than he is. He was hoping that somehow Mike has read a french book or was bored out of his mind and somehow studied and learned the language. Just enough for a greeting would do. Finally, their car arrived at the restaurant and the doorman was already opening the car doors for them. Mike was about to alight from his seat when Harvey pulled his coat making the younger lawyer sat back to the car, a little bit close to Harvey.

 

 

“You haven’t answered my question rookie. Do you know french, even is a simple greeting would do.”

 

 

Mike was quiet for a while, his discomfort was evident. Harvey felt stupid at his acts, clearly they are way too intimately close together now, and Ray was on the front of the car, the driver curiously peering at the back seat via his rear view mirror. Harvey was just about to release Mike and push him away when the associate moved in closer, much closer than before and murmured something in his ear, making his heart skip a beat and his dick half hard.

 

 

“ ** _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_** _(Do you want to sleep with me tonight?)_ ” Mike asked in a perfect french accent before pulling off from Harvey and going out of the car, leaving a bewildered senior partner.

 

 

“ ** _Oui oui._** ” was all Harvey could say before reality came crashing back at him

 

 

The senior partner looked at his driver, in which the other man can’t hide that big smile on his face.

 

 

“You heard nothing and see nothing Ray.”

 

 

“What are you talking about boss?” was the man’s reply

 

 

Knowing his employees, he knows that his driver has already sent Donna a text regarding the exchange. God, why is he blessed with this kind of employees he would never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I did there with the quotes? Mean Girls is ten years old! I’ve re-written some of the quotes as well as the scenes (trust me, my notebook is now filled with red Xs). Thank you for reading~ The mistakes are mine :)


	6. In which fairy god-mother arrives... or something like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey was cornered. Rachel looses her job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the awesome Laura for being my fab Beta reader. I would never know what I will do without you XD

**MIKE**

Mike feels like he’s the most stupid person in the entire world, and that’s saying something. He doesn't know what came over him when Harvey asked him to say something in French. Hell, the senior partner hadn’t even raised a bet he knows that the former is so fond about. All Harvey did was ask him if he could speak in French, and he just had to spill the phrase out. The night hasn’t even begun yet and he’s already made things awkward.

 

The puppy composed himself and waited for his boss to get out of the car and finish talking to the receptionist, who was unabashedly flirting with him. But the associate’s mind is focusing on deleting the scene in his mind and trying to get in the zone. He’s going to meet one of the people that he considers as family apart from grammy and Gabrielle. Among the three Finn sisters, Ingrid is his most favorite (because he just love and adores them all), for being the colorful one.

 

Her smile never leaves her face, and her patience and dedication in teaching him French is what made her the most loveable one. Of course, Mike can easily memorize the words on his own, what’s the use of his super computer brain if he can’t do that. But alas, learning the language doesn’t mean memorizing every single word, but the diction and the accent as well.

 

Mike was in his own ‘lala land’ that he did not notice that the senior partner was already beside him. He was brought out of his reverie when the familiar voice of Harvey told him about their reservation.

 

“Are you coming Mike? Or are you going to stand and gawk there all night?”

 

Put out by the comment, the younger Ross merely huffed and followed his boss. They were seated at the table near the window at the far back. Not really secluded, but a good place to observe the other patrons. Mike pulled out his chair, clearly ignoring his companion. Instead, he busied himself with the Menu when the server handed it to them. The words are, of course in French, in which he can easily translate but he knows that the price of each entree costs more than his monthly salary. Good thing the prices were not indicated, and that everything is being paid by the firm.

 

Mike looks at Harvey in his peripheral view, and noticed that the senior partner was looking at his watch. Clearly, he doesn’t want to be kept waiting and was used on being the person to be waited for.

 

“She’s 5 minutes late.” Harvey stated

 

“Only 5 minutes has passed since our scheduled meeting.” he countered

 

“But late nonetheless.”

 

Mike rolled his eyes at the statement and the clear aggravation of the senior partner.

 

“The ladies of Finn are never late, we are simply early.”

 

“They are not some queens, rookie.”

 

“They might as well be.”

 

Harvey scoffed before taking a sip of the complimentary wine that was given to them. Gabrielle clearly made the reservation herself if this is the kind of treatment that they are having. A few more minutes passed when Mike’s face lit up as a woman in her late fifties was being escorted by the same server they had at their table.

 

“ ** _Tante Ingrid!_** (Aunt Ingrid!)” Mike exclaimed, standing up and giving the old woman a hug

 

“ ** _Ah, mon petit cerf. Je vous ai manqu_** ** _é, mon amour_**. ( _Ah, my little dear. I have missed you, my love._ )” the woman replied, giving Mike a kiss on both cheeks.

 

“ ** _Vous n'avez pas pris une ride depuis que je vous ai vu._** _(You haven_ _’t aged a bit since I saw you.)_ ”

 

“ ** _Encore un flatteur que je vois._** _(Still a flatterer I see.)_ ” Ingrid replied before looking at Harvey “ ** _Ch_** ** _é_** ** _rie, est-ce votre nouveau petit ami?_** ** _Il ressemble_** ** _à_** ** _un homme bien ... avec un beau cul._** _(Darling, is this your new boyfriend? He looks like a fine man... with a fine ass.)_ ”

 

Mike blushed at the statement, thanking all the gods that Harvey did not understand the words his aunt had said.

 

“ ** _Vous_** ** _ê_** ** _tes tante si grossier. Il n'est pas mon ami, il est mon patron._** _(You're so crass, Aunty! He is not my boyfriend, he is my boss.)_ ”

 

Mike looked at said boss and found the clear yet hidden confusion. Harvey doesn’t really know what they are talking about, and if Mike would be any other person, he would not notice it. But he has been working with the man for sometime now, and thus he knows every single thing that may piss off that man, the biggest being his ignorance about something.

 

“ ** _Ingrid, c'est mon patron, Harvey Specter_** _(Ingrid, this is my boss, Harvey Specter.) **.**_ _”_ Mike introduced “Harvey, Mrs. Ingrid Finn-Blanchard.”

 

Harvey extended his hand in which the older woman accepted.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Harvey said

 

“ ** _Le plaisir est pour moi, cul serr_** ** _é._** _(The pleasure is all mine, tight ass.)_ ” was the cheeky reply

 

Mike’s eye widen at the silly name and Harvey looked at the younger lawyer expecting him to be the translator of this conversation. Mike raised his eyebrow at this exchange. He wanted to point out that Ingrid can speak fluent english but when he was about to, Ingrid gave him a look, clearly saying to keep this trap shut.

 

Mike wanted to pull his hair off if this is how their dinner would be. Ingrid may be the candy and cupcakes kind of girl, but she is as manipulative and vindictive as her other sisters, and by the looks of it, he’s going to be the patsy. Bring on the power play!

 

“She said, it was nice meeting you as well.”

 

Harvey gave a nod before gesturing at the seat.

 

“Please.”

 

Mike went at the back of Ingrid’s chair and pulled it

 

“ ** _Merci mon amour._** _(Thank you my love)_ _” the_ older woman said before taking her seat and starting to look at the menu.

 

After they placed their orders and the food actually served, they started chatting.

 

“ ** _Donc, M_** ** _onsieur_** ** _Specter, s'il vous pla_** ** _î_** ** _t me dire quelque chose sur vous-m_** ** _ême_** (So Mr. Specter, tell me something about yourself).”

 

“She’s asking something about yourself.” Mike translated for him

 

A lobe coming from Ingrid. It seems that the game of tennis has already begun and Mike is the acting usher.

 

“Well, I am a lawyer, a senior partner of our law firm…”

 

“ ** _Il est un avocat, que vous avez peut-_** ** _ê_** ** _tre d_** ** _éj_** ** _à_** ** _connu alors arr_** ** _ê_** ** _tez de pr_** ** _é_** ** _tendre que vous_** ** _êtes int_** ** _éress_** ** _é à_** ** _le conna_** ** _î_** ** _tre lorsque vous avez d_** ** _éj_** ** _à effectu_** ** _é_** ** _une v_** ** _é_** ** _rification des ant_** ** _éc_** ** _é_** ** _dents sur lui._** _(He is a lawyer, as you might have known already so stop pretending that you are interested to know him when you have already made a background check on him.)_ ” Mike translated on a polite note, confident that Harvey was not aware of the sudden changes he made.

 

Ingrid appeared to be interested, though he knows that he would get burned for it much later, when Harvey is not present and in a more private setting.

 

“ ** _Oui, je sais. Mais voulez-vous que je le pousse. Je veux savoir sa famille. Je tiens_** ** _à_** ** _confirmer certaines des choses sur le fichier que j'ai obtenu._** _(Yes, I know. But do you want me to push him. I want to know his family. I want to confirm some of the things in the file that I have gotten.)_ “

 

“ ** _vous bordure personnelle maintenant Ingrid, c'est un coup bas m_** ** _ê_** ** _me de vous(_** _You_ _’re bordering on personal territory now, Ingrid, that_ _’s low even for you_ )”

 

“ ** _Comment pourrais-je faire confiance_** ** _à_** ** _cet homme, si je le connais seulement sur_** ** __** ** _les documents qui m'ont_** ** _ét_** ** _é_** ** _donn_** ** _é_** ** _es par un enqu_** ** _ê_** ** _teur cher. Je veux de la bouche du cheval._** _(How canI trust this man, if I merely know him from the papers given to me by some expensive investigator. I want to hear it from the horse's mouth.)_ _“_

_“_ **_Je ne le ferai pas Ingrid. Vous savez je ne veux pas_ ** _(I won_ _’t do it Ingrid. You know I won_ _’t)_ _”_

_“_ **_Le pousser, ou je vais Michael. Et il ne sera pas comme elle. Pas du tout. Cet homme veut quelque chose, et je peux clairement dire qu'il est l'incarnation de tout ce qu'il veut qu'il obtient._ ** _(Push him, or I will Michael. And he won't like it. Not one bit. This man wants something, and I can clearly tell that he's the epitome of anything he wants he gets.)_ _”_

Mike paused, his face pinched like he ate a lemon, about ten of it.

 

“ ** _Je vais lui demander, mais s'il d_** ** _é_** ** _vie_** ** _…_** _(I will ask him, but if he deflects_ _…)_ ”

 

“ ** _Aucun accord_** ( _No deal)_.”

 

Harvey can now see Mike gritting his teeth. Clearly something is wrong and Harvey couldn’t help but be confused.

 

“She wants for you to tell her about your family. About your parents and if you have siblings.”

 

Clearly the lobe is not a lobe after all but a smash. Mike looked at his boss and saw the slight twitch of his eyebrow, clearly Ingrid has touched a nerve on her first question.

 

“And if I refuse?”

 

“She won’t look at the contract. Not even the draft, and no sweet talking would make her change her mind.”

 

Harvey is clearly in a corner right now. He could talk about anything, hell, he could talk about his womanizing and how he became a lawyer. He is goddamn proud that he made it to the top without help, but talking about his family. Talking about _her_ to a stranger is beyond personal. But this is a contract of a lifetime. Not only will it set his name in the US but also in Europe, if it is somehow possible.

 

“If you want I can just…” Mike started, trying to salvage the dinner before it goes downhill

 

“My parents are dead, or the only person I consider my parent is.” Harvey started, not even letting Mike finish his sentence, his face relaxed although his eyes show turmoil and hesitation “My dad was a blues musician and sometimes he also taught music. My dad was really good with the saxophone and has been featured on several albums. I have a brother, Marcus, my only living relative. He’s a doctor, but God knows where he is. He often volunteers and wants to be anywhere and everywhere. But one thing is sure though, he works on kids.” the Senior partner started “My mother…”

 

He paused, looking at Mike as if he was seeking assurance. Mike noticed it and as subtly as he could, he placed a comforting hand on Harvey’s back. With that action, the senior partner’s rigid posture relaxed, but was still defensive as he continued talking about his mother, and how she left and married some other man and left his father to care for two boys barely in their teens.

 

Mike hesitated on translating Harvey. He felt uncomfortable and guilty at betraying Harvey, but all must play the game, and play it well. He knows that Ingrid already knows what Harvey is talking about, she’s as fluent in English as in French, but for all the sweetness the older woman has, Mike knows that his aunt is testing Harvey, and so he has to continue his current job as an interpreter. Plus, the old Finn was looking at Mike, as if expecting him to reiterate in French what the lawyer has said.

 

“ _Son p_ _è_ _re est mort. Il_ _é_ _tait un musicien de blues et est tr_ _è_ _s bon avec un saxophone. Il a un fr_ _è_ _re plus jeune du nom de Marcus qui est m_ _édecin. **(His father is dead. He was a blues musician and is very good with a saxophone. He has a younger brother named Marcus who is a doctor.)**_ ” the young Ross translated as he turns his attention back to Ingrid “ _S'il vous pla_ _î_ _t Ingrid, laissez arr_ _ê_ _ter le jeu de puissance. Vous n'_ _ê_ _tes marcher sur la glace mince si nous continuons_ _à_ _parler de sa famille. **(Please Ingrid, let**_ ** _’s stop the power play. You're treading on thin ice if we continue talking about his family.)_** ”

 

Ingrid was about to protest but she saw the desperation in Mike’s eyes. It is clear that the youngest Ross doesn’t want to make his so called boss uncomfortable, hell it was borderline protective. So Ingrid drops it before asking something mundane like, how the two of them met.

 

————————-

 

The dinner turned out to be pleasant, or as pleasant as it could be with Mike acting as the English-French dictionary. When the desserts were served and consumed, Ingrid pulled out a calling card from her clutch and gave it to Harvey.

 

“ ** _Nous allons parler_** ** _à_** ** _l'avenir, oui?_** _(We will talk in the future, yes?)_ ”

 

“ _Oui_.” Mike replied for Harvey before giving Ingrid a hug and a kiss on the cheek

 

“ ** _Il est agr_ _é_ _able de vous revoir mon amour. J'esp_ _è_ _re que vous ne serez pas trop occup_ _é_ _pour appeler ou visiter la maison_ _à_ _Westchester._** _(It is nice seeing you again my love. I hope you won't be too busy to call or visit the mansion in Westchester.)_ _”_

_“_ _Ne vous inqui_ _é_ _tez pas, je le ferai. **(Don't worry, I will.)**_ ” Mike replied

 

After saying their temporary goodbyes, the old woman turned to the older lawyer offering her hand. Harvey took it and gave it a kiss.

 

“It is a pleasure meeting you, Ingrid.” Harvey said

 

“Charmer isn’t he Michael.” Ingrid said in fluent english with a devilish smile on her face “I hope to see more of you in the future Mr. Specter. Ciao.”

 

Ingrid gave a short nod and left the two lawyers at their table, all the while Harvey is fighting the urge to gape and all Mike wants to do is be eaten up by the floor. Harvey would be so pissed with him. But instead of the glare the young associate is expecting, Harvey surprised him by smiling. Mike thought that Harvey just had a mental break down, or figured out that there is power play from the start. Knowing the named partner it’s the latter.

 

Clearing up the bill, the lawyers of Pearson Specter Coswell made their way to the exit, Harvey already texting for Ray to pick them up. The two stopped at the entrance/exit, waiting for the car when Harvey finally asked.

 

“How long?”

 

“Since the beginning, she’s Ingrid.”

 

Harvey hummed as if Mike’s five word explanation is enough. The older lawyer just gazed ar the calling card in his hand, clearly contemplating what to do next. Should he call and set up a meeting?

 

Mike saw the gears turning in his boss’ head, saw the plan he is concocting in order to woo his client. Mike knows that Harvey is good, great even at his job, but he does not know how this triad works. They act as if they are the fates, and if someone, somehow pissed them off, they will cut them. Ingrid has already extended an olive branch to Harvey, and the younger Ross doesn’t want his boss to fuck this up, so he’ll cheat and give Specter a nudge.

 

“You just scored yourself an invitation at the JOI launch party next week, if there’s any consolation.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Mike huffed and snatched the calling card on Harvey’s hands. He then got his phone out and switched on the camera before focusing it to the back of the card. Mike felt Harvey shifting, and standing behind him as the older man leaned in closer so he could look at what Mike is doing. He feels his skin prickle as Harvey’s breath touches the skin at the back his neck.

 

 _“Focus Mike_ _”_ he told himself

 

He focuses his attention back on the phone and paper in his hands. A few seconds passed, and the screen of Mike’s phone erupted with colour, and a video started to appear. It seems that the JOIs have contracted a person/persons who made an app exclusively for their invitation.

 

Mike can clearly see the amazement on Harvey’s face, or what amazement would look like on the cool and composed Harvey Specter, which in this case, is the slight rise of his right brow. After the video, Mike locked his phone and gave the senior partner the invitation who in turn placed it in the safety of his coat pocket.

 

“Great work today boss man.” was all Mike could say

 

Harvey turned and faced his associate, his blank masked carefully slipped on.

 

“You’re not bad yourself rookie, with all that French accent.” was the reply making Mike blush a bit

 

Mike is not void of affection per se, but his boss rarely gives him any compliments. Just snide pushes or quotes from movies. Before Mike could reply, Ray has already pulled up and one of the valets were already jogging to open the door for Harvey. Harvey was tilting his head, offering Mike to have a ride with him, at least to the office, but Mike just declined.

 

“I’ll just take a cab.” Ross said

 

“I’ll see you bright and early on Monday then puppy.”

 

“What my master says, I will happily oblige.”

 

Harvey gave a snort before making his way to the car, pausing and looking back to his associate.

 

“Oh and yes Mike…” Harvey called before slipping into the car

 

“Yes?” the young lawyer asked, confused at what the older man is agreeing to.

 

Harvey smirked, and the next words that came out of his mouth made Mike blush as red as a cooked lobster.

 

“ ** _Je voudrais dormir avec vous ce soir_** _(I would like to sleep with you tonight)_ ” was all the senior partner said before slipping into the car and closing the door..

 

_‘Fuck Me_ _’_

* * *

 

 

**RACHEL**

Rachel has been at Pearson Specter Coswell for five years as one of their paralegals. She works her ass off, proving to her father (who happens to be a big shot lawyer) that she is capable of being Rachel Zane and not just the daughter of Robert Zane. And she is proving to be just that, the greatest paralegal the firm has ever hired.

 

Said paralegal is currently on her way to the office of the new partner. Since the merger, she has yet to meet the other lawyer of the triad and now would be the first time she would actually meet the infamous G.N. Coswell. According to Donna, which would mean that it’s a legitimate fact, Coswell has yet to take on an associate, let alone her very own executive assistant, and that Jessica is already hounding her to get one.

 

Donna all but purred that she’s up for the task and has basically recommended her to the female partner. Rachel was a bit flattered but certainly she’s not that good, for one she’s not Donna neither does she have the degree. All she could think about is that she would be acting as a temporary assistant until Coswell could find a permanent one.

 

Arriving at the named partner’s office, she saw the said partner talking on her mobile phone, her hands animated and speaking in French in rapid succession. She opted to knock on the door to get the older woman’s attention.

 

“ _Mon assistant est ici maintenant, je vais vous parler plus tard, au revoir **(My assistant is here now, I'll talk to you later, goodbye)**_ ” Coswell said before pressing the end button and motioning for the paralegal to come in.

 

Straightening the invisible creases on her clothes, the paralegal strode in, waiting for further instructions. Gabrielle took her seat behind her table and plugged her phone before the blonde stares at her, looking at her as if she’s being interrogated without being interrogated.

 

Rachel can’t help but fidget at the presence of the lawyer, not only because of her stare. She might have neglected to mention to Donna that she has been a huge fan of the lawyer in front of her, ever since she found a news article regarding her work on London.

 

Her demanding aura, even if she’s doing nothing at the moment still suffocates her, and she swears that she could feel phantom sweats trickling at her back despite the building’s air-conditioning.

 

Seconds tick by like hours, as she continues to stand, losing her confidence as time tricked by. Finally, after what seems like years, the female partner spoke up.

 

"Sit down Lizzy."

 

"My name is Rachel..."

 

"Yes, I know, Rachel Elizabeth Zane." Gabrielle replied without even blinking“therefore I'm calling you Lizzy."

 

“You’re the paralegal.”

 

“I’m just one of the ten employed.” Rachel reasoned out

 

“You have missed the caps, let me repeat that. You’re The Paralegal, according to Donna who basically capitalized the T and P.”

 

Rachel fought off the blush that was creeping on her face. Leave it to Donna and her almighty power to oversell people. Fighting the urge to tuck her hair behind her ear, a defense mechanism that she has since she was a kid whenever she’s in an embarrassing situation, she opted to steady her gaze on to the other woman. Gabrielle in turn, stood up, pulling an iPad and a blackberry from her drawer.

 

"Listen Lizzy, I am in need of an assistant.” Coswell said “Donna, the ever goddessreferred me to you. She told me that you are smart and have an extensive grasp of the law, basically the walking encyclopedia of law here at the firm.”

 

This time Rachel can’t help the blush creeping on her face.

 

"I believe that you are you are going to law school.”

 

"Yes, I have taken my LSATS and applied to some colleges…”

 

“Harvard?” Gabrielle cut in before she can even finish

 

"No, I was denied..."

 

"Good."

 

Rachel doesn’t know whether she would be embarrassed, ashamed or offended at the same time. Clearly, Gabrielle Coswell is not the woman that she’s thought she would be.

 

"I got in to Columbia though” Zane defended

 

“No."

 

"Excuse me?!” this time Zane looked at the other incredulously.

 

Coswell moved in front of her desk, carefully tucking the gadgets under her arm.

 

"No, here's the deal Lizzy. You are going to be my assistant. I didn’t only ask Donna, I also asked James... Mike as well, and they practically gave me a glowing recommendation of your work.”

 

“Mike?"

 

"Yes, my brother. Anyhow, I'll be giving you an offer as a part of your compensation for the job. I will pay for your law school studies, until you graduate provided that you go to Yale. With this, you are to be my assistant.” Gabrielle said

 

“Let’s say hypothetically I agree to this Ms. Coswell…”

 

“Gabrielle please.”

 

“Gabrielle.” Rachel tested “What am I exactly going to do? I can’t just leave my work as a paralegal. I have a contract signed with Jessica.”

 

Gabrielle smiled, and if her smile could be put into words, it would be _‘_ _Line, hook and sinker Zane._ _’_

 

“I have cleared it out with Jessica, and you can leave your work as a paralegal after finishing your researches. “ Coswell stated “As for your job, you are to get my coffee delivered on time, walk when I walk, leave when I leave, sit with me on important meetings and take every note of it, and I mean every note. You are to take my calls and answer my e-mails and fix my schedule. You are to be my wingman, my right hand man and my lady in waiting, capiche?”

 

 

Rachel was overwhelmed with the amount of work the title of being Coswell’s assistant. On the other hand, Rachel can see several possible perks on quitting as a paralegal, the foremost on her mind is the amount of work that the associates from Harvard drop on her.

 

"Do we have a deal Lizzy?” the partner asked after several moments of silence

 

Rachel was hesitant as she carefully says her next words.

 

"I don't know if I could get in to Yale.”

 

Gabrielle’s smile looks like a shark, and Rachel knows what she just signed up with.

 

"You already have, you’ll start this September.” Gabrielle smirked before pushing the gadgets into the hands of Rachel “Sasha, my assistant in London will call in a bit, she’ll brief you about everything that you will do and the rules under my employment, the first one would be to make me proud, after all, you’re my legacy.”

 

Rachel visibly gulped, the pressure is on and she hasn’t even started yet”

 

“But for now, we’re going shopping”

 

With that, the female Ross grabbed her bag and phone before making her way to the elevator.

 

“What in the hell did I sign up for?” Rachel said loudly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated~


End file.
